This invention relates to a disc brake assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention concerns a pin type, floating caliper disc brake wherein the caliper can be pivoted about one of two supporting pins, when the other pin is removed, to facilitate servicing of the brake. The invention is also concerned with a novel outboard brake shoe assembly including means for restraining undesired movement of the caliper which would otherwise occur due to forces transmitted to it during braking.
One type of caliper disc brake in which the caliper can be pivoted for servicing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,843. The caliper in the disc brake disclosed in this patent is retained in an operative position by two pilot bolts, one of which can be removed to allow the caliper to be pivoted about the remaining bolt to a service position in which it will not interfere with inspection or replacement of the friction pads.